Monster Academy
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: A young girl was kidnapped from her parents at the age of three months by two monsters in need of a child. At seventeen, she attends an Academy for Monsters, where her dark secrets begins to unlock and her past begins to unfold before her eyes. She's a rare Monster. A Hybrid. A Monster who lives off of songs and rhythms...
1. Prolouge

A young girl was kidnapped from her parents at the age of three months by two monsters in need of a child. At seventeen, she attends an Academy for Monsters, where her dark secrets begins to unlock and her past begins to unfold before her eyes. She's a rare Monster. A Hybrid. A Monster who lives off of songs and rhythms...

 **I don't know why I'm preferring to write about monsters all of a sudden as I find them a little intriguing especially and about hybrid monsters.**

 **So here goes nothing...and I do hope you do enjoy this new story!**

* * *

 **Monster Academy**

* * *

Prolouge

The night was silent and dark. The moon wasn't even in the sky that normal shines its slivery glow upon the ocean's surface. The stars weren't illuminating the sky as it usually glitters in the night sky. It was almost as pitched as the dark realm of obsidian.

Two monsters who were dangerous to others wanted a child as they both couldn't produce a child of their own. They had convinced themselves that they were only desperate to raise a child since they loved children, as they couldn't adopt any child from the orphanage or to have a foster child because they were known to be cruel and vile people. Their images were publicized in order to identify the monster couple that were abusive towards young children and it was a reason why they weren't blessed with having children of their own.

Monsters believed that if they weren't blessed, it meant that they would become abusive parents in the future towards their own off springs who were hardly ever born to monsters. Monster loved their children dearly, more than anything in the entire universe. They were like their own little gems that needed to be protected.

The brunette were-woman had marked off every child that she knew that she nor her husband couldn't get their hands on. But she knew what kind a child that she wanted.

 _The Princess._

The King and Queen's daughter. She was only three months old and she had the entire realm talking about. She was a beautiful girl like her mother with stunning blue eyes.

Everyone knew that once the Princess grows up, she will become a beautiful woman with her long crimson hair and brilliant sapphire eyes that glittered like a diamond. The whole court were gossiping about their beautiful princess ever since they had laid their eyes on her as the King and Queen had presented their daughter, Bloom.

The woman had the perfect idea of sneaking into the palace when everyone's asleep and from there get her hands on the beautiful girl, claiming her as her own daughter.

A sinister smile appeared on her face as her thoughts darken.

"Mike!" the woman hissed at her husband, glaring at him. Her ember eyes glowing in anger and as well in delight. "I know a perfect child that we can have," her voice was awfully dark that made him wonder in curiosity as he approached his wife.

They were both hidden in the dark forest that wasn't too far off from the palace itself. The woman's dark brown eyes glaring in the direction of the palace as she had the map in her hands. She wanted that girl. The Princess. No one else.

"What child, my love?" he asked, mischief shown in his dark blue eyes as he is revealing his fangs in pleasure. His smile was just too horrifying to look at as his razor teeth began to rub against each other.

"The Princess," she breathed out.

He arched his brows at his wife. He was having the same thought as Vanessa. A Princess. To lay their fingers on the daughter of the King and Queen...was just...too...despicable. He liked it. He liked it ALOT. No other monster would have that wretched thought. No one.

Why not do something different?

To have the Princess as their own daughter would be a dream for them.

Mike gave his wife a sweet, passionate kiss on the lips. The moment they parted from each other, they had to get to work if they wanted the little Princess as their child.

* * *

The Princess was sleeping in the crib in her parents' bedroom. Her parents were fast asleep as the father gave off a snore in his sleep as he had his arms wrapped around his wife's waist. It was quite. Too quite. A shadowy figure appeared on the balcony, peering into the window.

The girl was sleeping in her crib. Vanessa gave a low grow, displeased to know that the girl was sleeping in her parents' bedroom. She dragged Mike to the window as she informed him about her new plan. He had to be her guard as he watched the woman flex out her sharp claws and carefully without making any noise, she unlocked the door from the top, bottom and the door handle.

Slowly, she carefully tip-toed her way into the King and Queen's bedroom, unaware of the intruder who had sunk into their rooms wanting to kidnap their infant daughter away from them and raise her as their own daughter instead of them raising their beautiful daughter.

Her smile had widen upon seeing the girl deep in her slumber. What the brunette woman noticed that the girl was different from her and her husband. Of course, the Princess wasn't a Werewolf. She was some sort of demon with marks on her pale skin. They were all monsters in the end, what difference did it make if she were a demon, vampire, ghost, zombie...and so on.

The red-haired woman had awoken from her deep slumber in order to check on her infant daughter. Her bright emerald eyes widen in horror upon seeing the scene.

A woman was stealing her daughter away from her and her husband, from right beneath their noses . She let her fangs out as her leathery wings appeared right behind her back as she had changed into her monster-form (or what she preferred to call it as her demon-form). As her pale skin began to glow radiantly from the markings of her body. A threat.

Never. Ever. Piss off a demon parent, especially when it comes to their children. They would become very nasty and down right bloody if they wanted too.

"Unhand my daughter at once, you mutt!" she scented that woman to be a werewolf.

The Queen knew exactly who the mysterious woman was. The Queen flexed out her claws, fluttering towards the were-woman. The were-napper. She and her husband were very desperate to have a child even if it meant they had to steal one right out of the parents' bedroom.

Vanessa gave the red-haired woman a crooked smile as she held the Queen's daughter in her arms, rocking her back and fourth. "Ah. You don't want to disturb the Princess from her sleep or do you now?" a twisted smile formed on her lips.

Marion grind her teeth together, annoyed by the woman's outburst who was threatening her by using Bloom against her. She fluttered closer to the woman, showing her sharped claws that she was intending to use on her.

"I will brutally murder you, if you don't give me back my daughter!" she hissed as her voice became dark and dangerous as she eyed the woman.

"Try me," she spoke.

Vanessa was dancing on the dangerous lines now.

This angered the Queen, as she found herself with no choice but to claw her face off. The red-haired woman tackled the woman in order to snatch her daughter from the arms of the wicked woman. Marion watched in horror as she threw her daughter to the blond-haired man.

She clawed off the woman's face for doing such a terrible act and in return the were-woman was clawing at the Queen's wings. Marion growled. She watched as the blood was dripping down Vanessa's face. She did deserve it for stealing Bloom away from her.

Marion decided to fly after the man who had her daughter, but before she could do that, she pulled her husband off from the bed. He moaned. "ORITEL! GET UP NOW!"

He was up within seconds, startled actually. "What? What's going on?" he baffled.

"Vanessa and Mike stole Bloom from us!"

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed in anger, his fist turning into balls, as his wings appeared behind his back. Marion pointed out to the balcony from where they had came from. They both flew out and saw the couple with their daughter.

Oritel chased the man who had his daughter in his arm who was crying. He hated to see people making his infant daughter cry. It simply infuriated him! His wife was right besides him. She was pissed off.

"How did it happen?" he asked, trying to cover up his angry voice.

"They probably broke in into our room," she explained.

From out of nowhere, the were-woman jumped onto the Queen's back that weighed her down, causing her to fall down to the open garden harshly as she landed with a thud. Oritel noticed that the woman jumped onto his wife's back causing her fly to be unstable as she began to fall to the hard opened garden, nearly killing his wife in the process. Vanessa was ontop of Marion's back, as she opened out her fangs and bit her on the Queen's neck.

She let out a sharp scream causing her husband to stop in mid-air. That man had his daughter, running as fast as his four legs could carry out to the farthest distance that the King would not catch up to him, while his wife, was being held by that were-woman who had probably bit her causing her to scream like that.

His wife and his daughter needed his help. What could he do now? The two people he loved the most were being torn away from him. He needed to see his wife. She needed him but so did his infant daughter who had mysteriously disappeared with the man.

He flew back to his wife, who was on the floor as he watched the woman, turned fully wolf and ran off to her husband with their daughter. Tears slid down his face. He knew he lost his daughter to the two werewolves. But he swore to himself once he find them, he'll have them both locked up forever.

He helped his wife off of the ground and noticed her wounded neck as blood trickled down her neck. Tears were shown in her green eyes. Pain was shown on her face. She hugged Oritel. "We've lost her Oritel. We've lost our daughter...oh..." she allowed her tears to flow from her eyes.

There was nothing he could do to comfort her. He was also heavily upset, angry, and in pain. It was like his heart was ripped from his chest. Marion felt as if someone had punctured her soul a thousand of times.

A sharp pain filled her body.

Marion let a cry out as she pulled away from her husband. Her hands to the side of her temples. She felt dizzy and light headed.

"What's happening to me?" she cried out, glancing at her husband who's eyes had widen upon his wife's transition to a werewolf.

Why was her husband getting so taller all of a sudden? Why was she feeling hair was coming out of her skin? She felt like her face was changing? Marion felt her breasts were covered in red fur now. Her hands were changing its shape as her fingers were shrinking to a size of a palm, covered in fur. She felt she had grown a tail. Her body was changing entirely. She knew she was transforming into a werewolf.

Any monster who gets bitten by a vampire or a werewolf changes into them.

Once she was done transforming into a werewolf, she had curled up on the ground, crying in pain. Oritel sat besides his wife, rubbing her beautiful red hair in hoping to comfort her. She was in pain as he was too. They both cried for the loss of their daughter tonight.

"Don't worry my love, we'll find her." Oritel reassured his wife, but he wished that he could've comfort himself even more than just saying those words. He needed to give his wife his strength and let her have hope. He noticed that after sometime his wife was out of her wolf form as he gently placed his robe on her covering her exposed body.

He gently held her in his arms as he took off into the dark night, back to their bedroom and tomorrow he'll send out his guards all over his realm in the search of his daughter and to place a rule that no one is allowed to leave this realm until he finds his daughter.

* * *

I hope you had enjoyed this prolouge! Please do leave a comment below and tell me your thoughts and opinion!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own Winx Club nor its characters**

 **Forewarning for later chapters as I will bump up the rating for this story to M.**

 **I hope you do enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Monster Academy**

* * *

Chapter One

 _...A soft melody was filling the dark room with wonder and curiosity..._

The music was soft and delicate as it danced all across the room and bounced off the walls.

Each rhythm the red-haired werewolf made, made her heart jump to the beat and her skin tingle with utter delight. She craved the song of her music. It made her soul feel all jumpy from the inside.

Music that's being composed like this, was like some kind of remedy to her soul (to her inner spirt).

Music _is_ her medicine. She could not live without music in her life.

She loved to hear each rhythm, each beat, each magnificent note she played. It only ached her heart for more.

 _...Her soul desired for more melody..._

A lonely young red-haired girl was playing her favorite violin.

The redhead girl was dressed in her favorite deep purple laced dress showing a bit of cleavage.

She played it constantly, and she would go on for hours without stopping to have a break. It was like music was keeping her alive as if it was rejuvenating her every second as she played her violin. It filled her soul with joy. It was as if music was renewing her skin, allowing her not to age or gain any kind of wrinkles (minus the fact that she's only seventeen that is), but that's how she felt it to be.

They way she played her violin was peaceful and filled with harmony. That was the music she loved and craved. She never go to a single place without having her violin besides her. She loved hearing tender music especially classical notes.

The red-haired girl knew she was different from her family even though she had werewolf blood within her, but still she was pretty distinctive from her family with her features and attitude. She knew she was always different from them.

Bloom had believed that she was just an average werewolf girl until things had changed when she had reached puberty. It was her body that was the first thing to notice as she was growing into an adult woman.

At the age of twelve, she grew abnormally tall that she was taller than both of her parents. Her pale skin was forming thick tattoo linings all over her body in the shape of an embodiment symbol (even though she had few markings on her when she was an infant, but transitioning into an adult, she would gain more linings that would trace every part of her skin and her face).

...And soon it was her body figure that was beginning to change, as her breasts began to enlarge to the point that she hated having such large breasts as it ached her back and her waist had narrowed in as if she had done liposuction and a rib removal. Her hips had widen, giving her body the perfect hour-glass figure and her ass was well rounded. Her thighs were nicely plumped and ran down smooth with utter gracefulness.

To say, she looked like a goddess with her rare beauty.

...Then she noticed that something was unusual about her, which made her different during her stage of puberty...she had grown leathery wings right out from her back as she played her violin during the time.

Her soft smooth pale skin had changed into dark crimson shimmery scales, almost looking as if she weren't wearing any form of clothing on since the thick scales had covered every inch of her body and it even glimmered under the scant of a dimmed light.

She even grown two horns on her head and a long slim tail. Her hair even grew several inches longer as she had to cut pretty often. Her eyes had changed from blue to golden as well and her fangs began to appear.

Bloom noticed it only happened when she was lusting over the soft melody when she would play her violin.

She had stopped eating any type of physical food as it was tasting ashy to her tastes buds assuming it had to be her puberty that had changed that, since she had previously ate food without having a taste of ash in it.

She began to notice that music was her new substitution for food. She gained her energy just from listening to music for the first time when she heard it being played. And if she did not get her energy from music, she would drain people's inner enthusiasm spirit from them. It was another way for her to get her energy, by feeding off of other monsters.

It was a reason why her parents had bough her this violin, to prevent her from feeding off of other monsters especially from them because it can cause Bloom to have a little addiction by feeding off of monsters.

She is an attractive young demon girl. Nearly every wolf had fallen for her, but she had no interest with any of them during the time. Demon don't appear what everyone would think of them, by being hideous or even disturbing to look at.

In fact, they were _too_ attractive to the naked eye alone.

Women appear to have the perfect hour-glass figure while men appear to have the perfect built-body structure. They can even attract other monsters of the same same sex because of their physical appearance. They would lure them into their deathly trap. Their beauty is the one thing they cannot hide, but too embrace.

They are the worse sorts of monsters imaginable and very rare to be seen especially the monsters who lived off rhythms and songs...they were very _rare_ to be seen or to be heard of.

Despite Bloom's inner demon form, she still transforms into a full wolf at the end of every month when the full moon is at its peek. Bloom wondered why weren't her parents like her by having a demon form? She even asked quite a few times but they kept changing the subject. Her parents never gave her answer to that, which left her with doubt but shrugged it off eventually.

Her parents had outright forbidden her to leave the den of their home under any circumstances unless she was with them. The young girl never stepped out in her human form, but only in wolf form every time.

Another strange act as well?

Why couldn't she be out in the world in her true form?

What were her parents hiding from her?

She had considered herself to be a Hybrid monster. A Hybrid monster by having two different characteristics, which was a rare thing, but she noticed that her dominant side was her demon side rather than her wolf side.

"Boom!" a gentle voice called out to her, shattering her music all of a sudden. Her mother was calling her. She placed her violin aside. Bloom saw her mother Vanessa standing to side of the wall, shaking her head at her.

Bloom knew that look on her mother's face. She had studied it over the past few years.

It was a look of disapproval the one where she had went too far with her violin causing her to go fully in her demon form. Bloom looked at herself. It was hard to tell if she had blushed or not.

She felt her wings, tail, and her horns had grown out once again. It was embarrassing that she did not know how to control this side of her form like her werewolf side. She just wanted to know why she had this form. Why was she a demon who solely lived off of music?

"I'm sorry if I did it again," she murmured, but her mother picked up on what her daughter had just said. "I just lose myself in my music," she flashed her a lazy smile.

But Vanessa wasn't frowning as she knew it was difficult for her to control her demon from side. Vanessa had a look on excitement on her face about something in particular that Bloom would love. Her daughter was just accepted at Monster Academy.

"I have marvelous news to tell you honey," the brunette woman approached her daughter who was sitting in her plush couch. Bloom knew it would be a few hours before her demon form would wear off since she didn't know how to control it and to dissolve her from back to having a human from.

"Which is?" Bloom raised her brow.

"Your finally accepted at Monster Academy!" Vanessa squealed, taking her daughter's hands in hers.

"WHAT?! REALLY?!" Bloom screamed.

She had always dreamed a day of going to the best school across the realms. She was delighted and extremely excited! It was a boarding school for all monsters, located in Magix City. But the school she heard, was pretty strict. Young Monsters were expected to wear their uniforms from the first day of school.

Bloom was ecstatic as she could hardly wait. She batted her wings causing her to flutter.

 _Maybe I could be able to learn how to control this part of me?_

Her blue eyes widen. _Does Monster Academy accepts Hybrids in their system?_

She stopped her fluttering as she looked at her mother. "Do they accept Hybrids, Mom?"

If they didn't, then her dream may come to an end. She always heard of that Academy of being one of the best boarding school out there. It would a dream to be accepted at their school.

"They do, don't worry my darling. You're not the only one who's a Hybrid," she smirked to her daughter.

"So...when does it starts?" Bloom pushed her firey hair from her face.

"Tomorrow," her smile widen.

"Tomorrow?! But I haven't gotten my things ready!" the young redhead fretted.

"Don't worry Bloom," she spoke softly, getting her daughter's attention."I've bought your uniform and things you need while at your stay in Monster Academy, all you have to do is to pack your things that you need."

Bloom began to open her closet wondering what kind of things she would be needed at her stay in the boarding school. She had to take her violin with her.

It was _very_ important to _not_ leave it here being unplayed.

Vanessa chuckled. "I'm guessing your not joining me and your father for dinner then?"

"Nope. You know me Mom." Bloom rolled her eyes. Her mother was teasing her once again.

"Well, you better sleep early. Tomorrow you have to be there at six in the morning." Vanessa approached Bloom as she had given her a kiss on her forehead. "Love you, Bloom."

"Love you too Mom!" Bloom squealed while Vanessa walked out of her daughter's room.

She saw her five pairs of uniform as she packed four of them into her bags. She took her laptop of course. Her many sexy pjs that she was unwilling to leave it here.

The red-haired werewolf placed all her favorite books, art supplies and bunch of other random things that she knew to take with her. It was the first time she was going to leave her den and venture out into the outside world and make new friends.

* * *

The blond-haired Princess of Domino was heavily excited that her strict-parents were allowing their older (remaining) daughter to leave the palace and to venture out into the world. It's going to be her very first time attending a boarding school with other monsters. Though her kind was very rare to be seen or to be even heard of and they were extremely powerful with their abilities.

What kind of experience will she have over there?

Will she make new friends on her first day?

Will her day go great?

She knew she couldn't hide what kind of monster she was exactly.

Will others fear her? She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Daphne finally zipped her bags that were all-ready to go. She was eighteen now and her parents knew that they couldn't keep on sheltering their only daughter from the world. One day she was bound to leave the palace. To let her have experience in the open world.

It was perfect and she would be safe there.

Oritel and Marion leaned on the door frame watching their eldest daughter pack her things and by tomorrow she'll be leaving to her new school. It terrified her to watch her only daughter finally leave the safety of the palace and to venture out in the open world where other dangerous monster lurked in every corner.

When Marion played her violin, her melody was broken and so was her music. Every note she played was heavy, dark, and filled with her broken emotions that was pouring right out of her. Marion was never the same ever since the night her infant daughter had been kidnapped. Her and her husband sent out guards in search of their daughter, but they never found their daughter. She was long gone after the painful years of searching for her.

Marion had been a broken mother ever since then. She had constantly blamed herself for not letting her three months old daughter to sleep besides her and her husband that night in their bed. She wouldn't have lost her...she wouldn't...have lost her...that night...

Queen Marion had never got a chance to celebrate her daughter's first birthday, watch her very first steps, or say her very first words...or to even call her Mama. She would never hear those words coming out from Bloom's mouth. She was never the same again. That night, it had changed her completely.

Her husband Oritel, wasn't the same either. He was just like her. Broken. Hurt. Pain. But she knew he was trying to be strong for her as she sensed it from him. But as much he was trying to comfort himself, he couldn't forgive himself for the fact that they lost her that night, and for the fact that they should've imprisioned them the first time.

Their emotions got the better of them and because of that, their daughter ended up being kidnapped by the werewolves for their silly actions for not locking them up when they had the chance. They had thought they would change.

Clearly, they did not change.

Their thoughts were shattered upon hearing their daughter's cheerful voice. She's the light of their lives even in the darkest of times, she managed to make them smile.

"Mom, Dad!"

"Oh, Daphne," Queen Marion spoke out to her though her voice was fragile. They hugged their daughter tightly to them. It was the last night she was going to be here and well they wanted to spend the last few hours with her before going to bed.

She noticed the looks on her parents' face. She knew that look. Her mother and father were thinking of her younger sister, Bloom who had been kidnapped at the age of three months. Pain flickered within their eyes, souls, and hearts. It had deepened the King and Queen's anguish over their missing daughter they could not find. She was gone, but they knew for a fact she was alive though.

"I know." Daphne piped up looking at her parents with a knowing look on her face. Daphne was only a year old child when her sister Bloom had been kidnapped from them and she knew that's what her parents were thinking about.

Daphne didn't understand what truly a loss of child felt like, but from her parents' expression she could tell they were deeply heartbroken. Daphne was heartbroken for the fact that her sibling didn't grow up with her as they could've been best-friends with each other, more than just being a sibling.

Who knows...she didn't have to grow up with having a lonely childhood? Her parents did spend as much time with her as much as their position allowed them too. But growing up with a sibling is different...she probably wouldn't feel lonely as she would've someone to talk to her and share secrets with.

"Did you get everything ready? Do you have your violin?" King Oritel asked, changing the subject. He wasn't in the mood to talk about his younger daughter, Bloom. He was never in that mood to talk about her when Daphne was just curious to know about her sibling.

Every time Daphne decided to talk about Bloom, her parents shifted the subject.

"Of course," she chirped, lightening her parents' mood.

"Remember what we told you darling, the world isn't what it seems. There are evil people out there Daphne, people so far to get you...and...your father and I tried to keep far away from you as possible..." Daphne saw how it had heavily affected her mother was after Bloom was taken from her and her father that night.

Her mother was still a lovely young woman, but in her green eyes, it showed she had aged more than one way. Even her handsome father, who stood high and proud was just like her mother, age had also shown in his eyes as well. She knew their fragile souls were beyond repair.

It made her curious about her sister as she knew she wasn't dead because the people who took her sister were people who were very desperate to have a child but they can't have one of their own. She would be seventeen and what if...if she was attending Monster Academy? It would be damn crazy...but...a miracle actually. Fate. Daphne called it.

Daphne prayed to herself silently, hoping that her long-lost sibling would be there. It would change her life and the lives of her parents.

Daphne didn't want to bring the topic of her sister in front of her parents as she knew they would change the subject about her and her father's face grew rather cold, stoney, and unemotional as anger were shown in his eyes. Her mother grew quite and a bit cold as well. They would become very different people and their personalities would change, being a bit more harsh and cold.

No one in the kingdom dared to speak of Princess Bloom. Her parents don't want to be reminded of their beloved daughter's abduction.

She would keep it to herself for the time being.

"Why don't you play the violin, love?" her mother asked, wanting to hear her daughter's performance for one last time along with her husband as they both sat on the couch, his arms wrapped his wife pulling her closer to him.

Daphne was very talented with playing her violin.

A natural.

Daphne gave a nod as she took out her instrument from its case.

 _...A melody of the deepest waves hidden with it's secrets..._

Daphne began to play as she slowly placed the violin bow onto the four string as she steadily moved it with complete delicacy.

The tune of the melody was like a cry of the ocean, wanting to share it's secrets with others. The music was soft and calm making someone's soul cry out in joy.

It made Daphne's tattoos tingly in delight over the joyous of the melody tune.

It was heavenly amazing.

It was truly peaceful, if only the world was truly like that.

Oritel felt his skin and tattoos tingle in pleasure enjoying every rhythm and beat of the song as if it damping his skin. Marion had alway loved her daughter to play her music as the way she pushed and pulled, threading the melody together was simply breath taking. She felt her blood tingle in utter delight as it surged through her body.

She was a talented girl just like herself when she was her age. Although, the Queen hadn't played her violin for about a decade and will never play again. She had left it in her case untouched.

 _Bloom would be talented too if she were here with us..._ Marion thought to herself, allowing a single tear to escape her eye as she felt her husband's arms tighten around her for sympathy.

The tone was just perfect and it sounded just right for tonight.

Music was their remedy to their souls and inner feelings. Their hearts ached for more, desired more of the wonderful notes that was being played at the moment.

The three of them couldn't help but to free their inner demon forms over the delight wonderful sensation of music. They were craving it at the moment enjoying every tune of it as it was giving them wonderful vibes. They can't live without music. It's impossible. Well not impossible since they will begin to feed on other monsters. They were far better off with music since if they had started to feed off of other it would be difficult to stop as they would have to rely on draining other people's energy, which wasn't a good thing.

Oritel and Marion would watch Daphne play for hours, especially after when they had a long day...

Music is an addiction to them.

They needed it and craved for its melody to be in their souls and on their flesh spreading a wondrous feelings throughout their bodies.

* * *

Bloom was buttoning up her white blouse shirt for nearly ten minutes as she'd been struggling with buttoning up her stupid white shirt because of her large breasts. She had always struggled with clothing since it always seemed to be either too tight across her breasts or her ass and sometimes it wouldn't suit her narrowed waist.

Anyways, after many of her attempts of buttoning up her shirt she decided to leave the way as it is, unbuttoned, as she wore her black sweater vest with a deep v allowing her to wear her red tie. It was ridiculous. Monsters had to wear uniforms. Her scarlet skirt had reached her mid thighs as she was wearing black tights with black heels.

She tied her hair up in a pony tail as her bangs were to the side of her face. She had simple make up on with eyeliner that made her eyes look like a round-cat eyes. She had light freckles across her face.

Bloom finally dragged her bags out of the room along with her violin case as she headed out the den where she's expected to meet her parents in order to drive her to the realm of Magix.

"Good morning Mom, Dad!" Bloom said cheerfully, hugging both her parents and giving them kisses on their cheeks.

"Morning Bloom!" her parents smiled at her as her father helped pack her things into the trunk of the hover car. The car was black and the side windows were all tinted.

Bloom sat in the back of the hover vehicle as her father took off. He was reading the dashboard on the screen, waiting for the right moment to teleport to Magix.

Bloom gazed at her window as she rolled down the window. She was finally here in Magix as she spotted all the other monsters enjoying their day. Some of them were even students as she noticed from their uniforms.

A tempted smile appeared on her face.

She was going to have a great year.

This will be a whole new different experience. She was intending to hit the city during the weekends with her new friends. The red-haired wolf girl is excited to meet new people, and to make new friends. She is going to have a blast at her new school. After all, she is a junior and also a new student.

Would others accept her in? Her parents had informed the Headmistress that she had a little trouble at her other school for not fitting in as she's a Hybrid.

Bloom finally noticed a dark building was up ahead assuming that this was Monster Academy. Many students were retuning back to their second, third or fourth year as Bloom spotted the freshmen who were all in a group. She was assuming that the professors were going to give them a tour of the school or something like that.

She noticed that the skies was dark and gloomy as a loud thunder rumbled in the air causing Bloom's ear to bleed from the inside. She was glad it wasn't raining, but she could tell it is going to rain later. Bloom stepped out of the hovering vehicle, stretching her arms out and shaking her legs after being in a car for so long.

Monsters of all different species were attending this school.

How in the hell did she not attend this school as a freshmen?!

She felt as if her inner soul had finally left her body as it soared through the sky. She was a bit jumpy from last night as she barely slept. Bloom got all of her bags out of the trunk.

"Well honey, what do you think?" her mother smirked.

Bloom gave her mother a crooked smile. "It's going to be wonderful," her excited voice hid her mischief that showed in her eyes.

"Now, Bloom," her father spoke up, getting his daughter's attention. "No boys okay?"

Bloom knew her father too well as he knew that most boys had fallen for his daughter's beauty.

Bloom pouted at that. She was getting older every year and most girls at her age had boyfriends and such. "Dad, I'm not a little girl you know," she was trying to influence her father with her sweet innocent voice.

"Bloom, I know you're not a little girl anymore...it's just that I love you and you know that I'm just trying to protect you."

Bloom arched her brows at him. "I know, and if it makes you any feel better..." she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you both so much but I need to go now." She held her bags and waved good bye to her parents as she was making her way to the front gate of the school.

A woman who was checking the students in was a phantom. She had a dark look on her face while greeting in new comers. Bloom sucked in her breath and hoped for the best as she is approaching her.

"Name and Realm?" the phantom said flatly, her eyes glued to the clipboard, but Bloom could tell she could peer right through the invisible clipboard.

Bloom let out her breath, looking at the phantom woman, trying her best not to stare at her.

"Bloom Wolverine of Domino."

"Bloom..." the woman hummed more to herself, as she handed Bloom a small white card in location of her dorm. "This is your dorm number. _Don't_ get lost!"

Bloom felt her spine shiver over the woman's harsh tone. She didn't seem pleasant at all.

The red-haired wolf had her dorm on the top floor of the Academy. On the thirties level. For some reason, Bloom was never afraid of height nor living in high altitudes.

The inside of the building reminded her of her den because of dimmed lights and cold. Bloom could hear voices echoing throughout the dark halls as she was waiting for the elevator door to open. Although, she hadn't spotted a single Hybrid yet. She hoped there was at least one of her kind.

She looked at her card.

 _789 on the 30th floor_ and she noticed the name of her roommates. _Flora LaHeart and Mirta Darkstring._

She was in a dorm with two other monsters as she entered the elevator and pressed the 30th floor.

She wondered what were they? Were they Hybrids like her?

So far, she liked the atmosphere of the school. It pleased her inner soul for some reason or maybe she was so used to being in a room with dimmed lights as it made her feel at ease.

Bloom twisted the knob of her dorm, revealing to her the two girls who were already unpacking their bags. A light haired girl with tanned skin looked in Bloom's direction as she heard a girl opening the door. The door was average sized room with three beds, two facing the opposite side as one was on the other side. It was quite spacious with a couch, a TV, a desk and shelves to place books on and a nightstand and a bathroom.

"Why hello there?" her voice was soft and sweet as she watched the girl close the door behind her as she unsettled her things on the bed. "I'm Flora LaHeart."

Bloom looked at the girl. "I'm Bloom Wolverine."

"I'm Mirta Darkstring," another girl spoke as Bloom glanced in direction of the redheaded girl. Her hair was a few shade darker than hers and quite short that it barely reached her shoulders.

Bloom was a bit hesitant to ask them what they were exactly but she was glad that Flora was the one to ask her.

"So...err...what kind are you, Bloom?"

"Well...I'm a Hybrid. A werewolf and a demon." she explained a way she can. Bloom called her other Hybrid side a demon because she looked like one and it was the only name she came up with.

They were shocked. Her kind was highly rare indeed. No one had ever seen a half werewolf half demon before since its quite new. There was plenty of names for being a demon. Bloom knew anyone would be shocked for her kind.

"Do you know what kind of demon you are?" Mirta asked curiously. There were many names for their types. It was hard to pin what Bloom actually was.

"No. Not really," Bloom shrugged slightly embarrassed. "And you are...?"

"Oh. We're both Vampires." Flora explained, as Bloom noted their crimson eyes. They clearly feed off of blood.

She noticed that they both couldn't help but to stare at her. "Is something wrong?" Bloom asked as she had set her violin aside her bed.

Flora was the one to speak her mind out. Although she knew the right answer, but she was curious to know whether its true or not about demons. They were naturally blessed with their figure and _too_ tempting for anyone to _not_ resist their beauty. It's nearly impossible.

"Your body...is natural right?"

Bloom blushed. "Yes, it's natural."

"I've read that...well your kind, are very tempting for any monster to _not_ be able to resist them."

Bloom felt slightly guilty, but it wasn't her fault for being who she is. She knew why many had fallen for her in past years because of her inner demon form that made anyone to fall for them.

"I never met someone like you," Mirta began, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"Glad to know."

"But there are other Hybrids at this school though." Flora explained to make Bloom at ease and comfortable with her new environment. "But sadly, none like yours."

Bloom smiled at her roommates.

"Tomorrow we're going to meet at the assembly like every year and I'm guessing that this is your first time here Bloom?" Mirta asked since she never had seen Bloom around.

Bloom smiled at her roommates as she knew she was going to getting along with them just fine.

"It is..."

* * *

I hope you had enjoyed this chapter! Please do leave a comment below and tell me your thoughts and opinion!


End file.
